


Las Vegas... again

by Urluciferness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, established deckerstar, mention of Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urluciferness/pseuds/Urluciferness
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe are cuddling in bed when Lucifer’s phone rings: someone needs him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Las Vegas... again

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here I am with my second work! I like this one more than the first so I hope you enjoy it too!  
> Again, English is not my first language and I never write, this is just for fun.  
> All mistakes are mine, if you want leave kudos and comments!  
> Maybe I’ll come back with a third one shot, who knows ;)  
> 

It’s almost 1 a.m. of a Friday night and, like every other day before a non-working one, Lux is full of people. Some of them are there just to have a drink and enjoy the atmosphere, but the majority of young people dances all night long to the rhythm of the music that is so loud that it can be heard also outside.  
Many floors above the silence of the penthouse seems almost unreal in a city like Los Angeles. Lucifer and Chloe are in bed with just their underwear on and not so much more. Chloe’s head is on his bare chest, Lucifer arm is around her shoulder stroking her hair and their legs are intertwined under the covers. They don’t talk much, Chloe every once in a while drops small kisses on Lucifer’s chest and he smiles in response. Since he started a stable relationship with Chloe he has begun to appreciate also the small demonstrations of affection and he’s happier than ever.  
The calm of the penthouse is broken by a phone that starts ringing on the bedside table and for once it’s not Chloe’s. Lucifer stretches himself and catches it to read who’s calling.  
“What on Ear-“ he says while he’s already answering and sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard.  
“Did something happen?” Lucifer asks to the other person on the phone. In the mean time Chloe is sit on the bed right in front of Lucifer trying to understand who’s calling so late in the night and hoping that nothing bad happened.  
“There’s really no way we can do this on Monday?” Lucifer continues his call and soon after he adds “oh bloody hell, I’ll be there tomorrow afternoon”. With this the conversation ends and Lucifer is ready to answer the unspoken questions of a worried Chloe.  
“It was Candy.”  
“The stripper you married?” Chloe asks surprised  
“Exotic dancer and we’re divorced, but yes that Candy. She needs my help because there’s a problem with the final payment to buy her own nightclub in Las Vegas.” Lucifer explains while caressing her leg as a way of telling her that he’s sorry he has to leave.  
“So you have to go to Las Vegas?” Chloe is taken aback.  
“Yes, I know I didn’t want to go either, but apparently it can’t be postponed. I wanted nothing more than to spend the weekend with you, really, but I promise on Sunday I’m all yours.” Lucifer explains in all his honesty with a small grin at the end hoping to making it easier for Chloe to accept.  
Chloe just nods but she doesn’t say anything and they both stay silent for a few seconds until Lucifer with a gentle and joking voice speaks again “don’t be jealous Detective, I have eyes only for you”. Chloe chuckles in response.  
“I know, it’s not that,” and with something a little more than a whisper adds “it’s just that... I thought our weekend alone would go differently and I’ll miss you”. She keeps her head down watching her hands in her laps while saying this, but before she can realise Lucifer has already reached her and put her between his arms and under the covers.  
Lucifer kisses her hair and reassures her, promising that he’ll be back as soon as he can.  
After a few minutes Chloe brakes the silence “It will be my first night without neither you or Trixie since... well since we’re us.”  
Lucifer nods, kisses her lips a bit longer than usual and soon after Chloe falls asleep in his arms. 

It’s 9a.m. when she wakes up and she finds the other side of the bed empty. Even though she knows that he wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye, she has just woken up and so the first thing she does is calling him and a loud “Lucifer?” echos in the penthouse.  
“Your devil is here, darling” Lucifer reassures her while entering in the bedroom with a tray between his hands with breakfast for the both of them.  
Chloe watches him with a big smile on her face and dreamy eyes while he sits on the bed next to her. As soon as Lucifer is close enough, he pecks her lips and then they start eating their breakfast. 

A few hours later it’s time for Lucifer to leave in order to arrive on time to his appointment in Las Vegas.  
“Please drive safely and text me when you get there.”  
“I will.” he promises her with his lips almost on hers.  
They kiss for a little bit a then lucifer takes the elevator.  
Chloe is still in her underwear and with Lucifer’s shirt on so she decides to take advantage of the luxuries of the penthouse and takes a hot and relaxing bath. She has no idea how long she stays there, but when she’s ready to go out it’s time for lunch, so she calls Ella and they decide to go out to eat together.  
They spend a few hours chatting and gossiping about life at the precinct and when they’re about to leave Chloe receives Lucifer text: “I’m safe and sound in Las Vegas and I won’t get myself into any trouble. Yours x”. Chloe instinctively smiles at the screen and her heart flutters reading that last word.  
Since Trixie is with Dan, Chloe decides to go back to the penthouse instead of her own house. She spends the next few hours doing paperwork so that she’ll have less work to do on Monday morning and around midnight she is a bit sleepy. She’s been in a relationship with Lucifer for more than two months and every night Trixie has been with Dan, they’ve spent it together at the penthouse so she’s definitely not used to sleeping in this bed without him. It’s been a little more than 12 hours since she last saw him, but she’s not so surprised when she realises she already misses him terribly. She goes to his walk-in closet and does something that’s now became an habit: she chooses one of his shirts and then goes back to the bedroom.  
She takes her phone and texts Lucifer: “hey, I’m going to bed, but I wanted to wish you goodnight. Can’t wait to kiss you tomorrow. Your Detective”.  
A few hours later she wakes up and just when she realises that Lucifer hasn’t answered her back she hears the elevator’s ding. He enters in the bedroom and finds Chloe on his side of the bed  
“What are you doing here.. how?” Chloe asks in disbelief uncertain if she’s still dreaming or if she’s awake. Lucifer doesn’t even have the time to answer that he has her arms around his neck and soon after they’re both on the bed kissing desperately.  
“Missed me, haven’t you?” Chloe nods caressing his lips with her fingers “Me too darling, I called in a favour and came back by plane to be home earlier.” and with a final peck Lucifer stands up.  
“No come back here” Chloe pouts.  
“I’ll have a quick shower and then we can cuddle as much as you want and even something more if you want.”  
“I’m definitely in for more” Chloe says mischievously.


End file.
